opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Man of Myth is Dayman/Sher vs Daisuki: The Battle to end all battles.
In the Isles of Camp Nou, on the Merseyside lies the great island of Deulofeu. Lies the great temple of Goodison, the temple is now abandoned and there are vines covering the 4 great towers. the vines almost make a sort of wrestling ring. The Trees encircle this "arena", The Trees named Fellaini trees all don't have branches until the very top where they grow like afros.. very similar to Broccoli. There is a very power Dichotomy in this island the surface dwelling animals and the tree top animals., however there can only be one top predator! '' ''Hermes and Sher are in the middle of Fellaini tree jungle heading towards the Goodison Temple. Hermes: This place is so nice and cool! theres shade everywhere. I wonder why theres no animals Sher: There are... they're just staying away from him. Hermes: (nervous) W..What? Sher: Why would an animal be around something it fears? Hermes: So you're saying theres something scaring all the animals? Sher: Not just scaring...Dominating. Hermes: ( sniffs) Whats that smell As Sher cuts down a tree knocking a path towards the Temple.. They walk forward jumping across some fallen trees to spot Daisuki! Daisuki is on top of a pile of animal carcasses about 28.43 feet tall and 31 feet wide. Daisuki: ( while eating a giant frog leg) I'm sorry if i knew i was having visitors i would have saved some food for you (takes a last bite then throws it away) What exactly did you come here for? (licking his lips) I was going to come to you. Hermes: ( while putting his hands on his pistols) We came here.. before he can talk Sher puts his arm in front of Hermes and orders him to put his pistols away Sher: We came to talk.. after all we're all friends of Hyde Daisuki: ( stone faced)......( he says with almost no emotion) How exactly do you know Hyde? Sher: I Defeated him in battle. Daisuki: ( warps to Sher) I don't know if its you saying you're Hyde's friend or if you saying you defeated him... either way! Those words are the most putrid, repulsive things that I've ever heard. Sher: We are both comrades! Daisuki:... Hyde would never lose to you.. ( unsheathing Vacio and pointing it at Sher) You're dull.. You most likely haven't fought in a while.. You've lost your edge! I see no intent in your eyes.. A man like that can never be friends of Hyde! Sher: You must understand.. Daisuki: Silence ( he moves Vacio slightly but he manages to exert and air thrusts, heading straight for Sher neck) Hermes: ( sends a bullet that knocks the thrust of target making it barely graze Sher's neck) That's the last i will interfere.. it seems you need this fight Sher. BE CAREFUL! Sher: you talk too much ( holds his neck then looks at his reflection in the blood) But thank you! ( in the reflection he sees his now hybrid face) I shall win! Daisuki:.... how touching.. but friendship alone cannot beat me. thanks to that little dog NWW. ( his eyes glimmer and a strange aura surrounds him) I've entered my zone!! Note: If I win anyone can challenge X and he has to say yes, If I lose X does not have to battle ever again. Category:Blog posts